Forever
by Krys Yuy
Summary: SM/Twilight. AU. Usagi is blissful in her strange new relationship, but sometimes happiness isn’t meant to last forever. Can her lovers prove otherwise? Threesome. Established relationship. Alice/Usagi/Jasper.
1. Bliss

**Forever**  
Author: Krys Yuy  
Summary: AU. Usagi is blissful in her strange new relationship, but sometimes happiness isn't meant to last forever. Can her lovers prove otherwise? Threesome. Established relationship.  
Pairing/Characters: Alice/Usagi/Jasper, Edward/Bella  
Fandoms: Sailor Moon/Twilight  
Warning: Slightly suggestive, maybe…? Possible OOCness.  
Rating: R/T  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters used. This fic is purely for entertainment purposes only.  
Author's Notes: Set post-_Sailor Moon Stars_ and sometime post-_New Moon_. I really don't know where this came from. Inspiration is bizarre that way. This is only supposed to be a two-parter. However, I have an idea that stems from this, which goes into the events of how Usagi came to Forks. We'll see how that goes. –shrugs– I kinda missed Sailor Moon crossovers, so… yeah. I hope you guys enjoy this weird product of my mind. Please review, if you are so inclined. It would make my day.

* * *

Part 1: Bliss

The warmth beside her shifted and Usagi groaned as the first tendrils of awareness tickled the back of her mind. She threw her arm over the warmth in an attempt to keep it still, but no such luck. It snuggled into her further and Usagi cracked one sleepy eye open.

"Bella?"

Drowsy brown eyes met her blue ones. "Usa?" Her friend yawned. "Where's Edward?"

Even though her mind was still somewhat in sleep mode, she was awake enough to snort. Of course her friend's first thought would be of her vampire love. Not that she was any better. A part of her was already wondering why she hadn't woken up to two cool bodies on either side of her.

Usagi sniffed the air as the aroma of cooking food reached wherever they were. "Breakfast," she murmured, closing her eyes.

"Huh?" Bella said, pushing her brown hair away from her face.

"Kitchen… breakfast… food." Usagi seemed incapable of forming full sentences. She waved a hand vaguely in the direction of where she thought the door was. However, the cold burst of morning air made her hand dart back under the covers and she wrapped her arms around her friend's waist.

"Usagi!" Bella squealed. "Your hands are cold!" She struggled to get away, but Usagi held on tight.

The blonde giggled despite her drowsiness. "Though… you… used to… it," she muttered.

Bella had no argument for that and her squirming stopped. "Yeah, well…"

Usagi nuzzled the pillow under her head and pulled her best friend closer. "Sleep," she said.

"Usa!" Bella laughed as she tried once again to extricate herself from her friend's arms, albeit slowly this time. "We have to get ready for school!"

"Hmm…" Usagi only burrowed further under the covers.

Bella could tell her friend was losing herself to sleep again. She lightly slapped the blonde's cheeks. Usagi's face scrunched up adorably and Bella laughed again. "Come on! If you don't wake up now, you won't get that delicious breakfast that's cooking."

Usagi twitched, but still didn't wake.

Bella looked around and realized they were in Edward's room. They were laying on the white futon he usually only used to toss stuff on. She was surprised neither she nor Usagi fell off in the middle of the night. Lifting her head, she recognized the delicious smell that floated from downstairs.

"I smell bacon… and pancakes," she said in a singsong voice. "And I bet Esme has strawberries and cream to go with that." Usagi stirred again and Bella went in for the kill. "I suppose I'll just eat it all by myself."

Usagi sat up quickly, knocking Bella off the futon in her haste to stand. "I'm up, I'm up!" she said. "Don't eat all of it!"

Bella rubbed her bottom as she glared at Usagi from behind the other side of the futon. "Jeez, Usa. You know you're the only one who could ever finish the mountain of food Esme cooks us."

Usagi looked down to find her friend on the floor. "Oops." She smiled sheepishly and stood on the futon, offering her hand. "Sorry."

Bella rolled her eyes but took the blonde's hand without hesitation. When Usagi pulled her up to join her on top of the futon, she grinned. "You're forgiven… klutz."

Usagi stuck out her tongue. "Look who's talking!" She bounced on the balls of her feet as she looked around the room. "So, how'd I end up here with you anyway?"

"I don't know… the last thing I remember was watching a movie in the family room." Bella shrugged and patted her friend's shoulder with her free hand. "They probably moved us up here together."

"Yeah, I think I fell asleep too," Usagi added, squeezing Bella's hand. "On your shoulder. I probably wouldn't let you go." She grinned a bit, blushing.

"You're definitely a snuggler." Bella laughed. She glanced at the clock on Edward's wall. "Crap, we have to get ready! I'll see you downstairs, okay?"

Usagi's eyes widened as she also saw the time. "Aiyah! Why can I never wake up early?" She jumped down to the carpeted floor as Bella tried to hide a chuckle. "I heard that! The question was rhetorical, you know."

Usagi dashed out of Edward's room and out into the hallway so Bella could get ready. From there, she ran up the set of stairs that led to the third floor and into her lovers' room. She immediately darted into the huge closet and grabbed the first thing from the area designated for her. She walked out, placing the clean clothes on the chaise longue by the glass doors leading to the balcony.

Usagi was pulling her oversized T-shirt over her head when she felt a pair of cold arms wrap around her waist. She would have jumped if the person behind her weren't holding on so tightly. A musical laugh was muffled against her bare shoulders.

She knew that laugh. "Alice!" She took off the rest of her shirt and threw it in a random corner. "What are you doing? I'm changing!"

"It's okay," Alice giggled. The fingers of her right hand danced along Usagi's arms, and the blonde shivered. "We're all girls here. Except Jazz, of course."

Usagi squeaked in embarrassment and crossed her arms over her chest. She turned her head to find her other lover casually leaning against the closed door of their bedroom. His lazy smile nearly undid her.

She groaned as Alice's hands trailed from her waist to play with the edges of her pajama pants. "How do you guys expect me to change like this?" she asked, leaning back into Alice's embrace.

Alice's breath tickled her ear. "We don't," she whispered, her sweet voice sounding a lot less innocent and a lot more naughty.

Usagi felt her face flame the same moment desire pooled in her stomach. "Alice!"

Alice turned her slightly so she could look at her face. "You're so adorable when you're embarrassed!" she exclaimed, hugging Usagi's form even closer.

Usagi turned her head again, face bright red, and pleaded with her other lover. "Jasper, _please_." She whimpered as Alice's fingers continued to prance along her skin.

He chuckled. "Come on, Alice."

Usagi could feel Alice pout against her back. "You're no fun." Usagi wasn't sure if her pixie-like girlfriend was talking to her or Jasper, but she was relieved when Alice let her go. She dived for the pink blouse she had taken from the closet and put it on quickly, figuring she could put on a bra after her lovers left the room.

Jasper came up to Usagi and took her hand, bringing it up so he could kiss her knuckles. His golden eyes burned into her and she tried not to melt. "We'll wait downstairs," he said softly.

Alice skipped up to her and brushed her lips against hers in a feather-light kiss, causing Usagi to smile shyly. "Don't be long, Moonshine," Alice whispered. She danced out of the room, grabbing Jasper's hand along the way.

Jasper smiled at Usagi again as he let Alice take him away, her giggle echoing in the hallway.

Usagi snapped out of her daze and glanced at the clock. Her panicked yelp caused Alice to laugh louder. Usagi changed quickly, sliding on a pair of dark jeans and remembering to put a bra on under her stylish pink blouse. After that, she dashed into the bathroom and grabbed two ponytail holders. She finished arranging one side of her hair into a round bun with a long ponytail falling from it. She rushed down one set of stairs and then another while fixing her other bun, her backpack slung across her right shoulder. Just as she completed her traditional hair-do, she stumbled on the last step leading to the foyer.

Luckily, she was caught in a pair of strong arms and she looked up into the grinning face of the vampire she considered a big brother. "Thanks, Em," she said in relief.

He shook his head, laughing. "I swear, Bunny, are all humans like this? Or are you and Bells the exception?" he asked teasingly.

She scrambled out of his arms, dropping her backpack by the front door. "Ha, ha," she said over her shoulder. She skidded into the kitchen as the rest of the Cullen family looked up in amusement.

Bella continued to eat her breakfast at the kitchen island quietly, though Usagi knew her best friend had to be smiling.

Usagi looked around at all the beautiful vampires lounging around the kitchen and grinned sheepishly. "Morning," she greeted.

Esme with her caramel colored hair and gentle smile came up and hugged her around the shoulders, handing her a plate complete with pancakes and bacon. "Good morning, Usagi," she replied pleasantly.

Usagi breathed in deeply, and not for the first time, wondered how the motherly vampire could cook such delicious meals when she didn't eat human food. "Thank you, Esme," she said sincerely. "It smells wonderful."

Carlisle pulled out the metal bar chair next to Bella for her. "Good morning," he greeted. His golden hair shined under the light and Usagi knew, if not for her Asian features, people would have thought they were related.

Usagi placed her plate on the intricately woven tablemat. "Thank you," she said to the handsome doctor as she sat down.

Carlisle tucked the chair in carefully. "You're welcome," he replied graciously. "Did you and Bella sleep well? I hear you two couldn't be separated last night."

Usagi and Bella shared both an embarrassed and amused look. "I think I speak for both of us when I say we slept almost perfectly," Bella commented, stealing a glance at Edward.

Carlisle raised a knowing eyebrow. "Well, I'm glad to hear that."

Usagi tried to hide a giggle, but Bella saw and nudged her in the side with her elbow playfully. The nudge was just a little too hard though as Usagi's giggle turned into a wince, which was almost immediately soothed by a feeling of comfort. She looked up at her honey-haired boyfriend, who was leaning against the counter on the other side of the kitchen, and smiled gratefully. Jasper's expression softened, though his eyebrows drew together in irritation as his eyes slid over to Bella. Usagi locked gazes with her pixie-like girlfriend, who was standing next to Jasper. Usagi tilted her head slightly and Alice understood, reaching up to distract Jasper's ire away from Bella. Jasper turned his head to stare at his wife and she smiled up at him, whispering. His tense shoulders relaxed and Usagi looked down at her plate.

Usagi noted the pile of strawberries and whipped cream on the top of her pancakes and glanced quickly at Bella, then Alice. Her beautiful girlfriend winked at her and she grinned. She dug in, finishing her stack of pancakes and side of bacon within minutes.

Esme was already ready with another batch. "Seconds?" she asked.

"Yes, please!" Usagi held out her plate for more even as Bella shook her head in the negative.

"No thanks," the brunette said.

Usagi finished her plate just as speedily as she did the first. She wiped her mouth with a cloth napkin and looked up to smile gratefully at Esme. "That was so good! Thank you!" she said sincerely.

"It was my pleasure," Esme replied, smiling back. "Let me take those for you." She reached for Usagi's plate, but Bella took it before she could and stacked it on top of hers.

"We can do the dishes," Bella said, kicking Usagi behind the island where she knew Esme couldn't see.

"Yeah," Usagi agreed hurriedly, rubbing her shin. She tried to shake off the minor pain quickly, masking it from Jasper with a larger emotion. "Let us do that."

"Don't be silly," Esme said with a frown. "You'll be late for school."

Edward took the plates from Bella and placed them in his adoptive mother's capable hands. "Thank you," he said. "We'll be going now."

Bella started whispering to Edward, frowning, but before Usagi could even attempt to listen, her hand was caught and she was pulled out of her seat. Alice lifted the blonde's hand and twirled under it, leading her down to the garage.

"Wait, my backpack!" Usagi turned but Jasper was suddenly next to her, holding the straps with one hand. She took it from him and leaned up to kiss his cold cheek. "Thanks," she whispered.

"Not a problem," he replied. A wave of affection was sent her way and she smiled at him, beaming. He took her other hand and squeezed, following his two girls into the spacious garage.

The garage door was open and Edward and Bella were already waiting in the front of the bronze-haired vampire's silver Volvo. Alice quickly entered the back, moving to the opposite end of the car behind Bella's passenger seat. Usagi squeezed into the middle as Jasper sat behind Edward.

Jasper hadn't even closed the door all the way when Edward smoothly pulled out of the garage and onto the dirt road, Emmett and Rosalie following behind in Emmett's jeep.

The silence in the car was comfortable before Edward said, "Don't worry. We won't be late." He glanced back at Usagi with an amused expression. "And I won't crash the car."

Oh, right. The mind-reading. She flushed. "Sorry, it's just – I'm not used to getting to school on time." She looked outside at the scenery rushing by. "Or driving this fast."

"You get used to it," Bella said dryly, shooting Edward a look.

He laughed, musical and soothing all at once.

"This is your first time driving with him, isn't it?" Jasper asked, tucking a stray lock of her blonde hair behind her ear.

She smiled, secretly delighted by his affectionate touches. "Well, I can't say I haven't thought about the car crashing when I'm with you or Alice either," Usagi remarked, serious and mischievous at the same time.

"Like we would let anything happen to you," Alice said, still holding Usagi's right hand in her left one. She pulled the blonde closer to her. "You don't have to be scared when you're with us."

Usagi leaned against the petite brunette's granite neck, relishing in the reassurance of her presence. "I know," she whispered. There was a touch against her left thigh, and while she didn't look, she knew Jasper had placed his hand there.

Usagi looked towards the front seat and saw Edward frowning before her eyes closed. She let herself drift to the quiet whispering of the two people sitting on either side of her, trusting them to wake her when they reached school.

In what seemed like minutes later, there was a cool touch against her lips. Her eyes fluttered opened to meet Jasper's eyes, a bit darker than their usual gold but dark all the same. "We're here?" she mumbled.

"Yes, Moonshine," Jasper murmured back. Uncaring of any witnesses, he kissed her one more time before leaning over and doing the same to Alice.

Alice sighed in pleasure as he pulled away. "Time for school," she said, sounding a bit woeful.

"No, you cannot stay in the car all day, Usagi," Edward said, frowning. He stood outside his front door and ducked his head down to speak.

"Okay, okay," she replied, yawning. She scooted out the door after Alice and stretched her stiff limbs. She linked arms with Bella and pretended to whisper conspiratorially. "Your boyfriend's such a spoilsport."

Bella shook her head. "I don't know what you mean," she said.

"Uh-huh." Usagi rolled her eyes, but kept her mouth shut. She pushed her more childish thoughts to the back of her mind, heedful of Edward's gift.

"Usagi! Bella!" A voice called out from across the school parking lot.

Bella waved, while Usagi replied, "Hey, Ang!" She patted Bella's hand. "I'll see you at lunch."

Bella murmured the affirmative even as she drew back to Edward. Usagi felt strangely bereft as she looked from Bella and Edward to Alice and Jasper, and even to Rosalie and Emmett getting out of the jeep in the background. She wanted desperately to join her lovers, but she couldn't create a scandal. Not in a small town like Forks. It was bad enough that Dr. Cullen's adoptive children were couples. If there was a threesome introduced to the mix? That would ruin the Cullens' carefully crafted peace and Usagi would never jeopardize that for anything.

She turned quickly, careful to make sure her lovers didn't see her insecurity. She pushed her love for them at the forefront of her being so Jasper wouldn't suspect anything. It was ridiculously easy to do so. In the year and few months she had known them, they had effortlessly become her world. Her love for them was strong and – dare she think it? – perhaps stronger than her past love that now seemed so long ago.

Shaking her head, Usagi looked up and waved at the kind brunette still standing by the stairs. "Angela, wait up!" she called. She looked over her shoulder at Alice and Jasper to see them regarding her carefully. Her gaze dropped to their clasped hands and she smiled. "Bye."

"Bye, Moonshine," Alice said, her voice low so no nearby humans could hear. Jasper only nodded, but Usagi relished the love and warmth that washed over her.

Usagi's smile grew brighter and her lovers relaxed somewhat. She resisted the urge to blow them a kiss and instead turned around and ran across the parking lot. She was already halfway to Angela when she heard Alice's sharp exclamation of "Jasper!" before she tripped along a crack. Hitting the lovely gravel below was suddenly an unavoidable event. She threw her hands forward and braced herself, hoping against hope that she wouldn't bleed. She should have known her worry was unnecessary.

The barest tenths of a second passed before a cold hand gripped her upper arm and yanked her back into a granite embrace. She allowed herself a small moment of indulgence before she pulled away, aware of the many watchful eyes around them. She only hoped he hadn't used his vampire speed to get to her.

"Thanks, Jasper," she whispered.

The honey-haired vampire nodded. "Careful, Darlin'," he warned, voice low and husky. Her hair stood on end and she was suddenly hypersensitive to him.

Usagi nodded mutely. She would never get used to the way he made her feel. "Sorry," she squeaked, scrambling backwards. Despite his warning, she still nearly sprinted the rest of the way to Angela, who was one of the few gazing at her in concern rather than derision.

"Usagi, are you alright?" her brunette friend asked, placing a hand on her arm.

"I'm fine. Just being my usual klutzy self." Usagi shrugged sheepishly, placing a hand behind her head. "Let's go to Calculus."

"You _want_ to go to math class?" Angela asked incredulously.

Usagi let out a nervous chuckle. "Too obvious an excuse?"

Angela eyed her speculatively and looked at the Cullens making their way across the parking lot. "Do you have a crush on Jasper Hale?" she whispered, thinking Usagi would be the only one to hear.

"Ang!" Usagi exclaimed. Her embarrassment rose as she heard Emmett laugh behind her. "Let's go!" She grabbed her friend's hand and hurried up the steps, ears burning. Though Emmett's laugh still made her cheeks burn, she wished more than anything she could have walked into school with Alice and Jasper.

People thought she had a crush on someone who was already taken. By her girlfriend, though they didn't know that. _Ugh._ Usagi groaned, shaking her head. She was confusing herself.

"Are you okay?" Angela asked again, clearly worried. "I'm sorry about bringing up the crush thing, but seriously, you're all red now."

Usagi ducked into their Calculus classroom and sat in her seat by the window, letting go of Angela's hand. She hit her head on her desk as her friend slid in the seat next to her. "I'm okay, Angela," she said, her voice muffled. "Just a little embarrassed at nearly tripping in front of the whole school."

"Not everyone was looking," Angela replied, though her statement rang a bit false in Usagi's ears.

Usagi lifted her head, raising an eyebrow incredulously. Angela's earlier question tickled her consciousness. "By the way, I don't have a crush on Jasper," she whispered. _I'm only head over heels in love with him and his wife._ "He's with Alice. And he's just a friend."

"You just seemed in an awful hurry to get away from him today." Angela raised her hands in a placating motion when Usagi sighed in frustration. "That's all I'm saying…"

"Embarrassment does wonders for a person's flight reflex," Usagi replied, looking towards the open door of the classroom.

Her breath caught as the familiar forms of Alice and Jasper walked past. However, they didn't even look inside the classroom and her heart fell. She understood why, but it didn't make it any less disappointing. Sighing, she took out her math textbook and opened it to a random page. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she took it out, flipping open the cover to find a new text message.

**Miss u. ~ A&J**

Her chest warmed and a smile curved her lips automatically. She was about to type in a response when someone cleared their throat. She looked up to see her math teacher looking down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I was just… turning it off?" she offered weakly.

"See that you do, Ms. Tsukino," he said. He walked back to the front of the room. "All right, class. Open your textbook to page 102 and…"

Usagi flipped to the right page and pressed the off button on her phone. She tucked it away in her pocket, promising silently to text Alice and Jasper back later.

–

Despite her internal promise, it was lunchtime by the time the opportunity presented itself. She decided to wait until she actually saw them in person. After paying at the cashier, she picked up her lunch tray and did a quick sweep of the cafeteria, her eyes zeroing in on the tables at the very back by the exit to the outside. They were empty.

Usagi sighed.

"Come on, Usagi," Angela said, smiling as she walked past her and towards their usual table. Ben, Eric and Mike were already chatting and laughing together.

"Right behind you," she replied. She balanced her tray with one hand as she used her free hand to dig out her cell phone from her pocket.

Usagi and Angela joined the boys and greetings were exchanged all around. Usagi laid her tray down and powered her phone, flipping it open. She sat facing the windows, giving her the perfect view of the quad.

**You have 1 new voicemail message.**

_An unknown caller?_ Usagi's brows furrowed together. She pressed a couple buttons before bringing the phone to her ear.

"Hey Usa, we were thinking of going to First Beach tomorrow," Eric said, stealing a fry off her plate. She smacked his hand as the automated voice of her message system greeted her.

The robotic voice droned on. "One new message made at 9:47AM."

Eric waved a hand in her face. "You in?" he asked.

"We haven't been to La Push in forever," Angela added, smiling.

It really had been a long time since she had hung out with them. She should ask Bella if she wanted to come along as well. "Sure, guys, I'd love a day at the beach," Usagi said, returning Angela's smile.

"Excellent!" Eric exclaimed, exchanging high-fives with her and the rest of the table.

Usagi's laugh abruptly cut off as a smooth, deep voice she hadn't heard in over two years filled her ears.

"Hello Usak- Usagi."

Her hand tightened on her cell phone.

"I know it's been a long time, but I'm in Washington for a conference and… well, I thought I would look you up. It would be great if we could meet. If you want to talk, please call me back."

Angela noticed her silence. "Usagi?"

She was frozen. Her fingers were numb.

"Usagi," Angela repeated, now sounding a bit alarmed. "What's wrong?"

The smooth, still utterly handsome voice delivered one final blow.

"I miss you." A brief pause of air and then dial tone.

The phone slipped from her nerveless fingers to clatter on the table below. Usagi didn't even notice. The sound of his nearly forgotten voice surrounded her, echoing again and again in her head.

Angela shook her shoulders. "Hello, Usagi? Are you okay?"

Her blue eyes focused on her friend's worried face and she swallowed saliva down her suddenly dry throat. "I'm fine. A little lost in thought," she explained lamely, picking up her phone and gripping it tightly.

Angela frowned. "You're as pale as a ghost," she said.

Usagi touched her face self-consciously. "I need –" She glanced outside and her eyes widened as she saw the Cullens and Bella exiting the building across the quad. They started walking towards the cafeteria and her heart stuttered in her chest at the thought of Alice and Jasper seeing her now. Then there was Edward. There was no way she could keep it a secret. She couldn't let them know. Not now.

"I need to make a phone call," she said, turning to Angela so suddenly that the brunette gasped. "I'll be right back." She got up from her seat, but Angela caught her wrist.

"Are you sure…?"

Usagi smiled reassuringly, though her emotions were actually running wild. "I'm fine, it's fine," she said. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the Cullens nearing the cafeteria. Her panic shot up and she started walking away backwards. "I'm just gonna –" She pointed over her shoulder at the exit to the school hallway.

Usagi didn't wait for Angela to respond before she whirled around and walked quickly to the hallway, but not too quickly as to draw the attention of her vampire friends and lovers. She didn't dare look behind her to see if they had finally reached the cafeteria. She thought of going to the restroom, so as to hide her true intent from Edward if he chose to read her mind.

Usagi let out a shaky breath as she emerged in the safety of the hallway. She needed to get out of there. And there was one person she could call. She started walking towards the parking lot as she took out her phone and hit a speed-dial button.

The person on the other line picked up. "Hello?"

"Jake?" She was horrified to hear her voice was teary. "Can you pick me up?"

–

Bella smiled happily as Edward slung an arm over her shoulder as they pushed through the doors to the cafeteria. "I'm gonna get a salad real quick," she said.

"All right," Edward replied, kissing her forehead. "We'll see you at the table."

Bella nodded and went over to the salad bar. She looked around at the tables absently as she picked out her vegetables. Edward sat at their usual table with the other Cullens, looking back at her. She smiled at him and his familiar crooked smile made her heart beat a little bit faster. His smile widened.

Bella blushed though her smile faded a bit as she saw the look on Alice's and Jasper's faces. She followed their line of sight to the table where Usagi usually sat with Angela, Ben and the others. Her cheerful best friend was absent.

Frowning, she picked up her tray and headed over to the table. "Hey Angela," she greeted.

Angela looked up from where she was talking to Ben. "Oh, hi Bella," she said.

"Where's Usagi?"

Angela exchanged a look with Ben. Bella looked around at the table, and for the first time, noted the troubled expressions on their faces.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"She was just checking her voicemail," Angela said, "when she got all quiet and pale. She wouldn't say why."

"Where is she?" Bella repeated, worry now her dominant emotion.

"She left the cafeteria around five minutes ago," Ben answered with a shrug.

"Said something about making a phone call," Eric added, frowning.

Angela tried to smile. "She said she'd be back soon, though."

"… okay." Bella also tried to smile back, but had about the same success as Angela. "Thanks, guys." She turned around and walked over to the Cullen table. As she placed her tray on the table and sat down, she kept her eyes on Jasper, who was suddenly very tense. Bella felt Edward sit closer to her and she reached out to squeeze his hand. "I'm assuming you guys heard all that?" she asked.

Alice nodded. She looked away from Jasper's rigid expression to her. "Usagi's so blurry all the time," she said. "I hate not being able to see her."

"You saw her trip," Emmett commented, confused.

"She clears up only seconds before something happens to her. I don't know why," Alice said, frustrated.

"She's not back yet," Jasper murmured. Bella could tell he was getting more agitated the more time passed. His gold eyes were getting darker.

"Calm down," Edward said sharply, but softly enough so as not to draw attention. "You can't do anything for her by making a scene."

Alice squeezed Jasper's hand and began whispering to him quietly, stroking his cheek.

"Can you hear her?" Bella asked, looking imploringly at her boyfriend.

"There are too many other voices here," Edward replied, though his face was a mask of concentration. He looked like he was listening for something.

Jasper stood up abruptly. "Screw this," he muttered, walking towards the cafeteria exit that led to the school hallway.

Alice quickly followed him.

Bella stood up as well, but Edward grabbed her wrist. "What?" she asked, looking down at him.

"It's dangerous," he said calmly. "I don't want you going anywhere near Jasper right now."

"She's my best friend, Edward," Bella replied. She tried to yank her wrist back, but her boyfriend was immovable.

"He needs to calm down," Edward replied. "If you start to bleed –"

"I'm not going to start bleeding spontaneously," she whispered fiercely. "If you're so worried, just come with me, but I'm going either way."

Edward seemed to realize it was useless to argue when he stood as well. "Fine." He sighed. "Let's go."

"We'll, umm, just be here," Emmett said.

Rosalie huffed and rolled her eyes, but said nothing.

Bella rushed across the cafeteria as fast as she could without it being too conspicuous. However, when she exited out into the hallway, she was fully prepared to sprint. Her boyfriend's cold hand on her shoulder stopped her. "Don't even think about it," he said. "You're going to trip."

She looked over her shoulder at him in exasperation. "Are you sure you can't read my mind?" she asked.

His expression turned enigmatic. "Believe me, love," he said, grazing her cheek, "I can't."

She looked away before she could get lost in his eyes. "Come on," she said. "Let's go." She started walking to the right, but he stopped her. "What?"

His crooked smile was back. "They went this way." He pointed to the left.

She blushed. "Oh. Right." She turned around and began walking in the direction he was pointing. "Okay." Her walk became a jog, which would have become a run if Edward weren't holding on to her hand. "I know you can go faster than this," she said, annoyed.

Edward swept her in his arms in response and she yelped, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Hold on," he said. He ran fast at human speed through the hallways, which was still faster than most humans, careful to avoid any faculty members.

Once they exited the school and got outside, they saw Alice and Jasper standing atop the hill overlooking the parking lot. Jasper seemed prepared to pounce, but Alice was restraining him. Edward hurried swiftly a few feet away from them, placing Bella on the ground and stepping in front of her.

Bella looked down at the parking lot as the loud sound of a motorcycle engine roared through the air. She recognized Jacob's black Harley and the two people riding atop it. "Usagi!" she shouted, cupping her hands on either side of her mouth to amplify her voice.

Usagi didn't even look back as Jacob's motorcycle tore out of the parking lot and in the direction of La Push.

Bella placed a hand on Edward's shoulder. "What happened?" she asked.

He didn't look away from Alice and Jasper as he responded, "They don't know. They got here just as she got on the motorcycle."

"What the hell is going on?" Jasper demanded, stressed and confused. The question didn't seem to be directed at anyone in particular.

"Jazz, we'll figure this out," Alice said, rubbing his arm. "Come on, let's go home. We need to talk about what we want to do."

Jasper's eyes snapped to Edward so suddenly that Bella flinched. "What was she thinking?" he asked.

"Take me away." Edward's voice was empty as he answered. "She just kept repeating it over and over. 'Take me away.'"

That sentence seemed to break through Jasper's anger as he deflated, wrapping his arms around Alice. "I could feel her pain and confusion from here," he whispered. "There was so much… how could she have hidden this from us?"

"She couldn't," Alice replied simply. "We didn't have an inkling of this beforehand. That voicemail message must have been the trigger." She rubbed circles along his lower back.

"… I'll kill them."

"Jasper!" Edward exclaimed, making sure Bella was behind him.

He was ignoring him. "I'll kill whoever hurt her," Jasper continued, arms tightening around Alice.

"We don't know that someone did," Alice reminded quietly. "Jazz, you have to calm down. We need to think rationally."

"I need her smile, Alice," Jasper confessed, lowering his head. "Just like I need you in my life… I need her, too."

"I know," Alice said, hugging her husband close. "Don't worry. She'll be back."

He pulled back to look at her face. "Did you see–?"

She shook her head. "No. But I know her," she said. She locked her gold eyes with his. "Just like you do." She took his hands away from her waist so she could clasp them. She held on tightly. "She's ours, Jasper."

Jasper breathed out slowly, even though he didn't need to breath at all. He brought their clasped hands up and kissed them. "She's ours," he repeated, nodding.

"I'll go after her," Bella volunteered.

Alice and Jasper finally turned towards her even as Edward whirled around to face her. "No, you can't," he said.

"You can't cross into Quileute land, but I can," Bella said, frowning. "And that's obviously where Usagi and Jacob were headed." She popped her head out over Edward's shoulder to smile reassuringly at her friends. "I'll find out what's wrong and I'll bring her back."

"I don't like you going into their territory," he said.

"We've been over this before. They're my friends," Bella said, her face set determinedly. "Besides, Usagi needs me."

"Edward, just let her go," Alice said, glaring at him.

Jasper pressed his lips against her temple, though he leveled his own glower against his adoptive brother as well.

Edward looked away from them, his face pained. He kissed Bella softly. "Be careful," he cautioned. "I'll drop you off at your house so you can take your truck."

Bella nodded. She walked down the stairs leading to the parking lot, Edward following closely behind. She looked up at Alice and Jasper, both of whom were looking very distant and very lost, despite being in each other's arms. They needed their light. Bella made a promise right then and there.

_I'll bring her back to you._

–

Usagi didn't say a word as they crossed into the reservation and arrived at Jacob's house. She did manage a smile though when he picked her off his bike and settled her on the ground as if she weighed nothing more than a feather.

"Did they do something?" he asked quietly, but Usagi recognized the barely reigned in anger.

"No!" she said immediately. "No, it's not them."

Jacob relaxed only slightly. "Then why the emergency?"

She hesitated and he pulled her into an affectionate hug. "You don't have to say anything," he murmured. "Though I did skip school for you."

"Oh!" She gasped and pulled back to look into his face. "I'm sorry!" It was then she noticed the smirk playing along his lips. "Jacob!"

"Usagi, please. You should know me better than that. Like I needed an excuse to see you." He tapped her nose. "Let's go inside. Dad's not around at this time in the afternoon."

Usagi followed him into the house and through the hallway that led to his room. Jacob plopped onto his bed, lying down, and Usagi joined him in his ceiling staring. She laid down to his right. Her head titled slightly to the left so it was touching Jacob's head. Jacob sniffed the air and then coughed.

"Usa, you stink," he said. By his muffled voice, Usagi knew he was scrunching up his nose.

She slapped his chest with the back of her left hand. "I do not!"

"Yeah, you do." Jacob pulled at one of her pigtails. "You smell like them."

She rolled her eyes. "I wonder why…"

"Ugh, don't put images in my head!" Jacob exclaimed, clapping his left hand over his eyes. "I already have to deal with Bells and that other bloodsucker."

"Don't call him that," Usagi immediately said, frowning.

"I don't know why you defend him," Jacob said, his tone equally displeased. "You were there when he left her. She was devastated."

Usagi's voice sounded hollow to her own ears. "He did it to protect her."

"You don't sound very convinced of that fact." Jacob sounded triumphant and she slapped his chest again. He laughed. "You know I'm not feeling that at all."

"It makes me feel better," she replied, closing her eyes.

Her friend was silent for a few minutes before he spoke again. "The leeches get both you and Bells," Jacob said, sounding strangely empty. "I don't think it's too much to ask that I get to call them what I want."

He tried to hide it, but Usagi could hear the pain and bitterness hiding in his tone. "Jake…" She poured her compassion into his name, and turned on her side, curling into his body.

"Don't," he bit out, but she felt him relax all the same. After a few seconds, he sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm supposed to be making you feel better."

She lowered her head and rested her forehead against his bicep. "Let's just stay like this," she whispered. "Before the world comes to take us back."

Jacob dropped a kiss on her head. He wrapped an arm around her. "If Bells were here too, we'd be complete…" He yawned and Usagi felt his muscles loosen even further.

The steady pulsing of his heartbeat lulled her into drowsiness. But she couldn't help but miss the soft whispering of the people closest to her heart.

An unwelcome reminder of earlier in the day chose then to resound in her head.

"_I miss you."_

A bout of tears gathered behind her eyelids and she burrowed closer to Jacob, feeling his heat but longing for the cold. She murmured to the voice so recently come to plague her.

"Leave me alone, Mamoru."


	2. Inevitable

**Forever**  
Author: Krys Yuy  
Summary: AU. Usagi is blissful in her strange new relationship, but sometimes happiness isn't meant to last forever. Can her lovers prove otherwise? Threesome. Established relationship.  
Pairing/Characters: Alice/Usagi/Jasper, Edward/Bella  
Fandoms: Sailor Moon/Twilight  
Warning: Possible OOCness.  
Rating: R/T  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters used. This fic is purely for entertainment purposes only.  
Author's Notes: Set post-_Sailor Moon Stars_ and sometime post-_New Moon_. So, some of you are actually reading this! Yay! And it turns out this isn't a two-parter after all. Some of my usual readers are perhaps not surprised by this development. XD And fair warning ahead of time – there's a lot of talking in this chapter. In fact, it's mostly talking. I'm sorry in advance if it bores the crap out of you. But I promise the next chapter will be much more exciting. It will also answer any questions regarding Mamoru. And I'm not trying to make him the bad guy, though it'll seem like it in this part. Remember, there are two sides to every story.  
Thank you very much to each and every person who reviewed Part 1: Fire Dolphin, Cutelilchika, Daphne Tomorrow, Angel of Serenity88, Eternalmoonprincess, Trinity Tomoe, Sesshy's Mistress, princess moon shadow, First Lady Lestat, ally0212, Hellbunny21, Mou-chan, SailorVengeance19, Cpt-J-Ss-bonnielass, Andy, DJFireHawk and TsukinoGoddess! Thank you for taking the time to review. I read and treasure each one. If you leave a review and you have a FanfictionNet account, I will respond to you. However, I can't respond if you don't have private messages enabled, so please keep that in mind if you want a reply.  
Also, two special shout-outs go to **Eternalmoonprincess** and **ally0212** for being generally awesome all around and for their lovely reviews. It was a pleasure reading them.  
Anyways, please enjoy this chapter. I want to conclude this story in the next part, possibly, so we'll see how that goes. Wish me luck. If you are so inclined, please leave a review. Thanks!

* * *

Part 2: Inevitable

Bella's truck rumbled to a stop outside Jacob's house. She sighed in relief when she saw his black Harley parked right by the porch. She slipped out of the truck, locking it, and hurried to the front door as fast as she dared. Knowing Billy wasn't home, she entered without knocking and proceeded down the hallway.

"Usa! Jake!" she called out.

No one answered her.

"Hey, you guys…" Bella opened the door to Jacob's room to find her two best friends sprawled out on the mattress. Jacob was perched near the edge of the bed, but his massive frame still took up most of the space. Usagi slept on her side, head tucked underneath Jacob's.

Bella closed the door behind her as she approached the bed. "Hey." She nudged their legs with her sneakers.

Two snores sounded in response.

Rolling her eyes, she climbed onto the bed to join them and claimed what little space there was left. She scooted close to Usagi and inadvertently pushed her friend closer to Jacob. Jacob, however, was immovable, which meant Usagi half-climbed on top of him with Bella nestling against the blonde's back.

Bella spoke against the back of Usagi's neck. "Usa, wake up."

Usagi groaned, reaching behind with her hand to grasp Bella's right one. "I don't want to."

"They're worried about you."

Usagi stiffened before she deflated a moment later. "They know?" she whispered.

Bella squeezed her hand and then threw her arm around her. She felt the fabric of Jacob's wife beater underneath her fingertips. "They know something's wrong," she explained. "Did you think you could hide it from them?"

"Not all of us are immune to them, Bella," Usagi said, her voice muffled as she turned her head towards Jacob's neck. "I just wanted time to think."

Bella rubbed Usagi's arm. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked quietly.

Before Usagi could answer, Jacob stirred and sniffed the air. "Yuck." His nose scrunched up. "Now the smell is even stronger. Jeez, Bells…"

She pounded her fist once against his chest, even though it must have felt like nothing more than a pinprick to him. "Oh, shut up. You have to get used to it, anyway," Bella said, clenching her sore hand.

"I'll never get used to it." Jacob sounded both bitter and resigned, and Bella's heart ached. Still, she couldn't say she wasn't grateful when he said nothing more on the subject.

"My two best friends stink. What does that say about me?" Jacob asked, his tone turning light.

"You have unique and superb taste," Bella replied airily, determined to not have the situation become awkward.

"I guess it helps you're both unbelievably beautiful."

Bella blushed and she knew Usagi had to be doing the same.

Jacob yelped and Bella lifted her head to look over Usagi and saw Jacob rubbing his hair. "What was that for?" The question was obviously directed at their blonde friend.

Usagi tugged his hair again. "Trying to be all sweet, smooth talker."

Jacob sat up, bringing Usagi with him. He wrapped an arm around her. "I forgot to add abusive to the list as well," he added wryly.

Bella sat up too and rested her chin on the part of Jacob's arm that was slung over Usagi's right shoulder. Her head tilted to lean against Usagi's. "Please tell us," she whispered.

"I don't like to think about… before," Usagi said. She shivered and Jacob's hold tightened on her. Bella wrapped her own arm around her friend from the other side.

"Usa, we're your family now," Bella said quietly. "And family is always supposed to be there for each other. Let us be here for you."

Jacob didn't say anything, only kissed the side of Usagi's temple.

Usagi placed one hand on Bella's knee and the other on Jacob's knee, squeezing slightly to show her gratefulness for their support. She took a deep breath. "My life in Japan was very different from the one I have now. I was such a kid… I only cared about sleeping, shopping, and video games. Oh, and eating…" There was a mocking note in her tone. Bella wanted to intercept then so she could remind her friend there was so much more to her, but Usagi continued, unperturbed by her own words.

"Even when responsibility was thrust upon me, I clung to my childish ways. I didn't want to grow up," Usagi confessed in a whisper. "I did though. You can't have the weight of the world resting on you and not grow up, even a little."

Bella always knew there was something more to her best friend. When Usagi had first come to Forks, the blonde seemed so out of place. More so than she herself had been. Bella had been surprised when Charlie said the daughter of his longtime friend would be moving in with them. Her father was a more compassionate man that she had given him credit for. Usagi's family had all died in a tragic accident and she had no else, Charlie had said.

So, Bella wasn't surprised when Usagi arrived, depressed and quiet. Bella remembered her crying the first few nights before there was only silence. She and Usagi rarely talked in the beginning. She had been too preoccupied with Edward. But then James happened. Usagi had been surprisingly unflustered by her kidnapping and subsequent discovery of the existence of vampires.

Bella let it go, as did Edward when he couldn't discern the reason either. Though Bella assumed her insistence he do so played a large part in his decision. Ironically, it was that very life-threatening event that brought her and Usagi closer together. They had gotten to know each other so well to the point that Bella couldn't imagine anyone else being her best friend, aside from Jacob.

Despite that, there was always something Usagi held back. But Bella had never pushed.

Now, though, it looked like Usagi was opening up the part of her past she had locked away.

"But with that responsibility came every little girl's dream…" Usagi's lips twisted into a sad, nostalgic smile. "I got my prince. Though he didn't have a white horse. Just a tuxedo." She chuckled, but it rang false.

Bella began to have a faint idea of where her best friend was going with this.

Usagi reached to her side and grabbed Bella's hand. "See… I had my very own Edward."

Jacob made a choking sound and his hold on Usagi tightened. Bella could hear his teeth grinding together from her side of the bed.

Usagi, however, didn't let Jacob's displeasure sidetrack her. She barreled on, wanting to finish the story. "We were supposed to be forever," she whispered. "We were going to have that stupid, clichéd fairytale ending." She started to sound teary, and Bella wanted to ask her to stop, but Usagi kept going.

"He broke my heart."

Her voice cracked, revealing all the desperation and pain she had tried to hide from them. Bella quickly hugged her blonde friend and when she felt Jacob's hands on her shoulders, she knew her male best friend was doing the same on Usagi's other side.

"It was never the same after that," she said. The pain was fading from her voice, only to be replaced with a certain emptiness.

It was all bitterly familiar to Bella. Except in her scenario, she was able to reunite with Edward. But it could have easily gone another way. She was glad to have Jacob's familiar touch so close. He still had the amazing ability to calm her. She definitely needed it too, if she wanted to approach Usagi about this sensitive issue.

Bella tentatively asked, "And this guy… is he the one who left the voicemail message?"

Usagi turned to give her a puzzled look. "Angela told me," Bella answered Usagi's unspoken question.

"Oh." Usagi nodded, subdued again. "He wants to see me."

"You're not going to, are you?" Jacob asked roughly.

Bella's heart dropped when Usagi remained silent. "Usa… what about…" she started hesitantly. "What about –"

"I don't know!" Usagi cried, pushing against their hold. She broke away and stood up, beginning to pace the room. "I want him to leave me alone!"

"But?" Jacob growled. His hands curled into fists, digging into his sheets.

Usagi stopped near his bedroom window, looking out at the tree line behind the house. Her gaze turned far away. "I remember being so happy… before."

It seemed like she was drifting away from them. Bella hated it. "Aren't you happy now?" she asked.

Her answer was immediate. "I am! But his message reminded me…" She leaned her forehead against the cool glass of the window. "Happiness isn't meant to last forever."

"Okay, what have you done with the real Usagi?" Jacob demanded, standing up.

"What?" Usagi turned to look, her sad face becoming confused.

Jacob waved his hand up and down. "This isn't you! 'Happiness isn't meant to last forever'? What kind of bullshit is that?"

"Jake!" Bella stood, reaching out to him, but he flinched away. "Leave it alone."

"Leave it alone?" he repeated incredulously.

"You're making it worse!" Bella snapped, narrowing her eyes.

"Stop!" Usagi shouted. She put her hands over her ears. "Stop fighting."

Bella quickly ran over to her and hugged her from behind. "Please. Whatever you do, know that we love you," she whispered.

Jacob joined the hug seconds later and Bella felt his chin rest atop her head. "I'm sorry," he said. "I can't bear you being so sad. Either of you."

Bella rested her cheek against the back of Usagi's head. "Your pain is our pain," she said.

"Thank you." Usagi closed her eyes. "I'm so confused," she admitted.

Bella squeezed her waist. "Come home with me," she said. She and Usagi both knew she didn't mean their house either.

Jacob sighed, but made no protest.

"I need a little more time," Usagi said. She turned and Bella and Jacob released her from their hug.

Bella looked at Usagi worriedly, but Jacob reached out and gripped her hand. "I'll take her home later, Bells," he said. "Promise."

Bella was reluctant, but when Usagi looked at her imploringly, she acquiesced. "Okay," she said. "I'll see you later."

Usagi nodded and said nothing more. She hugged herself and went back to looking out the window.

Bella frowned, but went over to give Jacob a hug. "Bye, Jake."

Jacob breathed her in. Bella moved to pull away, but he held on a little longer than necessary. "Bye, honey." He kissed her temple.

Though her insides were shaking, Bella didn't let it show on her face. She pulled away and left the room, taking only one look back. The indecision on Usagi's face was seared into her memory as she drove away, and for the first time, she feared for Alice and Jasper.

–

Usagi waited until she heard the rumble of Bella's truck fading in the distance before she opened her eyes. She turned to Jacob, who was studying her quietly.

"Can I sleep over tonight?" she asked. She sat down on his bed and traced patterns on his sheets with her index finger.

He nodded. "Sure, if that's what you want," he replied. "Dad won't mind, but you'll need to tell Charlie."

"Okay," she said softly.

Jacob frowned, reaching out to her, but seemed to think better of it. "Usa. I'm here."

"I know." Usagi smiled, but it held none of her usual warmth. "Thanks."

There was a moment of silence before Jacob offered, "I'll make us some sandwiches."

Usagi stared out the window again, aware of his footsteps growing fainter as he left the room and headed to the kitchen. She gripped her cell phone tightly.

–

"Something's wrong."

Alice poked her head out from the closet to find her husband staring out the window. "What is it?" she asked.

Jasper looked at the forest as if it would allow him to see where their lover was. "I can feel it," he whispered. He clutched at his chest. "She's hurting."

"Jazz. It'll be fine," she said. "She'll come back to us." With no visions to guide her, Alice could only believe in Usagi.

Jasper, however, picked up the thread of unease slowly making its way through her body. "Alice, you can't deny that something bad happened and she didn't come to us. What does that tell you?" he retorted.

The worry and anxiety Jasper was skimming from their other family members wasn't helping his state of mind. Alice went to him and grasped his hands. "She's confused and scared," she said, squeezing. "And knowing Moonshine, she doesn't want to trouble us."

"Stupid girl," he hissed, but the ache in his eyes showed he didn't mean it. "Then she shouldn't run away."

Alice focused on her absolute conviction that their lover would return. If there was one thing Usagi taught her, it was that simply having faith went a long way. One didn't necessarily have to be gifted to believe that everything would turn out all right. Alice's steady feelings helped keep her husband rational.

"She and Bella share that pesky martyr complex," she commented. Alice wrapped her right arm around Jasper's waist, and leaned against his side. "But if we push her, she'll push right back."

Jasper sighed. "Why can't she listen to us like Bella does Edward?"

Alice laughed, knowing Jasper didn't actually want Usagi that way. "She wouldn't be our Moonshine," she said, voicing what her husband already knew.

Jasper pounded the bottom of the windowsill with his right fist and the force shook the frame. "Please. Tell me what you see," he said.

Alice closed her eyes. Blurry images raced through her mind again and the calm she had achieved organizing her closet threatened to break. She tightened her grasp on Jasper's button-up shirt, but not enough to tear. "Our future is clouded, Jazz," she murmured. "The most I can make out are vague shapes – shapes that don't make any sense. And colors." She opened her eyes. "Shapes and colors."

Jasper sensed her honesty and annoyance with herself. "I'm sorry you can't see more," he said sincerely. He kissed the top of her head.

Alice hated being blind. Faith was all well and good, and it worked especially well for Usagi, but Alice could admit she was still getting used to it. Staying several steps ahead of everyone else was her gift. The gift she employed to keep her family together. "Jazz –"

She cut herself off.

Jasper looked down to find her eyes had gone blank. "Alice?" he prompted, worried. He knew a vision happening when he saw it. He took her hands and gently led her to the king-sized bed that was added after their relationship evolved with Usagi.

Jasper had just sat her down when Alice gasped, pitching forward. He steadied her quickly and placed his hands on either side of her face, brushing her cheeks with his thumbs. He tried to look into her eyes but she was looking past him, though obviously out of her vision.

"What is it?" he asked.

He heard the front door open and close and the sound of running steps up the stairs. Bella's heartbeat grew louder and louder. Before she reached their room, Alice let out a low groan. "No," she whispered.

Jasper couldn't question her because Bella burst into their room then, panting. Her worry and fear swamped him and his knees buckled. Alice drew him down to sit next to her. Normally, he would have been able to withstand Bella's emotions, but they were so poignant and only added to his own chaotic state.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and forced his eyes to meet Bella's. "What happened?" he asked, even as dread crept on him. "What did you find out?" Alice's grip on his hand tightened.

Bella's gaze was teary and sad. "I didn't think it was possible. But I found out about the one person who could take her away from you."

–

"Usagi-hime, it's so good to hear from you. Are you all right?"

The gentle and silky voice of her guardian from another life triggered a rush of nostalgia. "I'm fine, Setsuna. I'm sorry for calling at this hour," she replied quietly. "And you don't need to call me princess anymore. That was a long time ago."

"Old habits, your highness," Setsuna replied, her voice somewhat amused. "And don't apologize for the time. It's good to hear from you."

Usagi sat on the edge of Jacob's bed, facing his window. She heard the faint sounds of him moving around in the kitchen. "How are you?" she asked, thinking of all her friends scattered around the world.

"I'm wonderful. Meiou Designs is flourishing," the older woman said, "but you already know that." She paused and Usagi knew what was coming next. "What do you need?"

Usagi steeled herself. "Where's Mamoru?"

"The last time we talked, he mentioned a medical conference…" Setsuna paused. "… in Washington."

_No. Why now?_ Usagi had been hoping the phone call had been a bad dream.

"Oh, Usagi." Setsuna's voice turned concerned. "Did he contact you? Do you need us to come?"

"I'm a big girl. I can take care of it myself," she said, though there wasn't much confidence behind the words.

"Princess…" Setsuna managed to convey her worry and apprehension in only one word.

"Mamoru wouldn't hurt me," she replied. _Liar!_ "He can't touch me. Not anymore."

_Lies, lies, lies._ Usagi was glad Edward was nowhere near. Everything she had ever hidden from her past would be open to him now if he was in the same room.

"What did he ask of you?"

She paused for a long moment before answering. "He wants to meet me," Usagi said, closing her eyes. "He says he misses me."

"Perhaps… perhaps you should," Setsuna replied. "Meet him."

That was precisely what was torturing her. "I don't know," she said. "I don't know if I can."

"Princess, you say he can't hurt you… but he obviously still can," her guardian said softly. "You should talk to him."

Usagi had gone so long without thinking of him. It was difficult to have him in her head again. "I was finally moving on, Setsuna," she said, opening her eyes. "Why now? What's changed?"

"You'll have to ask him that," Setsuna replied, her voice soft but firm.

Even though she really, really didn't want to, she knew her friend was right. There was no way out of this. The heartache she had buried so deep inside herself had emerged with one measly phone call. Old feelings, good and bad, swamped both her heart and her head, and she knew there was no ignoring it. Not anymore.

"Thank you, Setsuna," Usagi said. She looked out the window at the drab sky, the atmosphere matching her mood. "I appreciate you lending me your ear."

"Any time, day or night," her guardian replied, voice kind and comforting in its familiarity. "Good luck, Usagi."

"Thank you," she repeated sincerely. She had never wished so much to see her old friends again. "Bye."

"Goodbye, princess."

Usagi heard the click of the other line before she could protest at the use of her old title once more. She sighed and lowered the phone from her ear. The small screen taunted her, though, until she scrolled to the number on her Missed Calls list.

She stared at it, her thumb hovering over the Send button.

"Hey."

She yelped and jumped off Jacob's bed to her feet, only to find him chuckling at her in amusement. She glared at him. "So not funny, Jacob Black!" she exclaimed, walking up to him and poking him in the chest. "This is not the time."

He raised his hands in surrender. "I just came to tell you the sandwiches are done."

"Oh." Her annoyance faded. "Sorry."

Jacob patted her head and she batted his hand away. "You not hungry? If you want, I can take you home if you changed your mind." He grimaced. "And I mean Charlie's house, not their house."

"No, I still want to sleep over," Usagi said quickly. She couldn't go home, to either home. Even if she didn't go to the Cullens', her lovers could easily come to her. But in La Push, she could avoid the inevitable for a while longer.

_The inevitable?_ her mind parroted back at her. _What inevitable?_

She ignored her treacherous line of thought. She couldn't think about them. "I'm gonna take a walk."

"I'll come with."

"Actually, Jacob…" She took her best friend's hand in hers and squeezed. "I need to be alone right now."

"That's not a good idea," he protested immediately. "That other bloodsucker is out there and she doesn't care about the treaty."

"How about this? I'll be right outside and I won't go farther than the garage."

Jacob looked torn and she sighed.

"I'll stay on the porch," she said. He brightened, but she was quick to add, "But you have to stay in the kitchen."

"Sure, sure." He hugged her. "As long as you're close. I don't want anything happening to you."

"Thanks, Jake." She went on her tippy-toes to kiss his cheek, though she was only able to graze his chin. She muttered something about the unfairness of ridiculously tall werewolf genes, and quickly dodged Jacob before he could tickle her. She ran out to the front porch laughing, but her giggles died down as she remembered why she wanted privacy in the first place.

Usagi wandered down the steps and stopped a few yards in front of the house. Werewolves had stupendous hearing and she wanted to keep her conversation as quiet as possible. She hated lying, but an overprotective werewolf was just as bad as overprotective vampires. In either case, they always won out if it was a matter of safety. It was times like these she was tempted to tell her secret.

But she hadn't used her powers – not consciously, anyway – since she had arrived in Forks and she planned on keeping it that way. That was another life.

She stared at her phone, Mamoru's number blinking back at her. And that life had come knocking on her door again.

Usagi pressed Send.

–

Jasper froze and in that moment, he couldn't tell if the fear he felt was coming from him or Alice. "Explain," he said.

It was only when Bella flinched and Alice squeezed his thigh a little too hard that he realized he had growled it. He tried to visibly calm down so Bella would relax. She stood uncertainly by the doorway, leaning against the hardwood with her hands behind her back.

"Bella, please," Alice whispered.

Jasper instinctively sent a wave of love and comfort Alice's way, and she didn't protest. She leaned her head on his shoulder and linked her arm through his.

Bella took a deep breath and Jasper aided her with a flow of calm. "Usagi's ex left a voicemail that really shook her up," she said, the tension leaving her slender frame.

"The mystery man who hurt her," Alice said, her tone icy. She straightened and locked eyes with Bella. "What did he want?"

"He wants to meet her," Bella answered, biting her lip, "and Usa doesn't know what to do."

"Doesn't know what to do?" Jasper echoed. "What the hell does that mean?"

Bella shrank back a little and Alice admonished, "Jasper! Bella has nothing to do with this. Don't take it out on her."

Jasper knew his wife was right. "I'm sorry," he bit out. The anger in his voice was meant for himself and not his brother's girlfriend. "Bella, I don't mean to be rude, but this– This situation is driving me crazy. We _just_ found her." He turned and met Alice's topaz eyes. "We can't lose her."

"I know, Jazz," Alice replied, cupping his cheek.

He relished in the solace of her touch. "What did you see, sweetheart?"

"I saw our future," she replied, and for the first time, her voice broke. "I saw it clearly for the first time in a long while. And we were alone."

A sharp pain lanced his heart. "What?"

"No, that's not right!" Bella burst out, shaking her head. "That's not right at all!" She rushed over to Alice and knelt by her side. "Usagi loves you. She wouldn't not choose you!"

"Like you said, she doesn't know what to do," Alice replied. She reached out with her free hand to clasp Bella's. "My vision isn't set in stone. It keeps flickering. First, it's clear. And then it's not."

"We have to talk to her," Jasper said, the ache in his chest growing. He felt Bella's uncertainty and hesitation. "What is it, Bella?"

"I think… I think this call brought on a lot of Usagi's insecurities," she answered, not brave enough to look him in the eye. She looked down at the carpeted floor instead. "Insecurities I didn't know she had."

"None of us did," Alice commented, regretful.

Bella hesitated before plowing on. "I think she thinks that your relationship is temporary," she said.

"What?" Jasper and Alice exclaimed at the same time.

"Happiness isn't meant to last forever," Bella replied. "That's what she told me and Jake." Sadness crossed her features, and the weight of it added to Jasper's own apprehension. "And when she said it, I saw the truth in her face. She believes that wholeheartedly. Whoever this guy is, he hurt her badly."

A vicious streak of bloodlust almost took hold of him then, but Alice was quick to placate him with a soothing kiss. "That's not what she needs, Jasper," Alice murmured, too fast for human ears to catch.

"She also…" Bella never looked more uncomfortable with their conversation than she did in that moment. "She compared him to Edward." Her eyes stayed attentively on the carpet. "This guy… he was the other half of her fairytale before he broke her heart."

Alice breathed in sharply as Jasper grit his teeth.

"Oh god," Alice said as the ramifications of that revelation sunk in. This wasn't just some random ex-boyfriend. Bella was right. Whoever this mystery man was, he had the power to take away everything from them.

"We need to see her," Jasper said. The fear he had kept at bay now swamped him, aided by both Alice's and Bella's raw emotions. "_Now._"

–

When half an hour went by without any sign of Usagi returning, Jacob sought her out. He didn't have it in him to be angry when she wasn't on the porch. She was only a few yards away on the grass and she was rubbing her cheeks. He walked over to her slowly; his suspicions confirmed when he saw the redness around her eyes and the tracks of dried tears that her rubbing had missed.

When she finally noticed him, she was quick to pocket her cell phone. She rubbed her eyes again and laughed shakily. "God, I'm such a mess," she said.

"You called him, didn't you?" His voice came out flat instead of compassionate, and he winced internally, but damn it, what was she thinking?

Usagi looked away. "I'm going to see him."

"Just a few hours ago you were telling Bella and I about how this bastard broke your heart," Jacob said frostily. "You shouldn't even be giving him the time of day!"

His blonde best friend seemed resigned. "Believe me, Jake, I don't want to, either," she replied, "but I have to do this."

"You're setting yourself up," he warned. The idea of her hurting hurt him, too, and he suddenly understood Bella's bizarre need to comfort him even when she couldn't offer what he wanted most. When his best friends hurt, he hurt too, no matter the reason.

"I thought you'd be ecstatic," Usagi said, not unkindly. In fact, her voice was rather emotionless. "Mamoru isn't a vampire. And once upon a time, he made me happy."

"The leec- vampires," he amended when she shot him a look, "are good to you. As much as I hate to admit it, they haven't hurt you." _Yet._ "Plus you're not willing to die for them." She opened her mouth, presumably to protest, but he cut her off. "You know what I mean."

She ignored his references to her lovers. "I only agreed to a meeting to see what he wants, face to face," she said. "Nothing more than that."

Jacob glowered. "I hate this."

"His conference is in Port Angeles." The wry smile on her lips was out of place on her usually bright countenance. "It's fate."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Ugh."

"Promise me something."

He regarded her doubtfully. "What?"

"Don't tell them where I'm going," she said, looking in the direction of the Quileute border. "I'll explain it to them when I come back."

"Wait – you're just going to leave without telling them?" Jacob asked. He frankly didn't care either way, but he had a feeling that wasn't going to go over well.

Usagi winced. "I'm… putting it off," she said. Jacob stared at her. "I will tell them! Just… after." She twisted strands of her right ponytail around her finger. "So? Promise?"

Jacob smacked his forehead. "Like I could deny you or Bells anything." He held his hand out. "Promise."

She hooked her pinky with his and gave one good shake. "Thanks, Jake." She smiled at him, and despite his objection to her decision, he smiled back.

The phone rang inside the house and his gaze broke away from hers. "I better get that." He pointed his thumb towards the door and she nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be right behind you. I think I'll have one of those sandwiches now."

"You better! They're delicious!" he called over his shoulder, as he made his way quickly inside. He picked up the phone receiver in the kitchen. "Hello?"

"Jake! Is Usa still there?"

He frowned at the panicked tone. "Bella? Did something happen?"

"No, I just really need to talk to her. Did you drop her off at my house already?" Bella replied.

"Actually, she decided to sleepover," Jacob answered, turning to see Usagi walk in the kitchen. She tilted her head inquisitively. He cupped his hand over the receiver and made sure to whisper very softly. "It's Bella."

Usagi shook her head. "I'm not here," she whispered back. She came closer to him and he bent down, holding the receiver out so they could both hear.

"Sleepover? Let me talk to her!"

"Uh, no can do, Bells," Jacob replied as Usagi shook her head even more. "She's… sleeping already. She had a long day."

That didn't deter their best friend at all. "I'm coming over right now!"

Usagi shot Jacob a wide-eyed and pleading look. He frowned, but took a deep breath as he covered for her. "And then what? You're gonna wake her up? Tomorrow's a Saturday – and you know what Usagi plus Saturdays equal. Hibernation."

Usagi punched his shoulder, but grimaced at the pain. She shook her hand out and scowled as he grinned impishly.

Jacob poked her forehead as he commented, "Bells, you missed your window of opportunity. She's out."

Bella was silent for a long while, and there was rustling in the background. "… fine. When she wakes up, tell her to call me. I'm picking her up tomorrow whether she likes it or not."

"Okay, I'll be sure to pass that along," Jacob said, looking over at his blonde friend. Usagi shrugged helplessly.

"Night, Jake."

"G'night."

The drone of the dial tone reached them, and Jacob hung the receiver back on the wall.

"You're one smooth liar when you want to be," Usagi commented.

"Yeah." Jacob ran a hand through his short locks. "Who knew?" He leaned back against the counter and assessed her carefully. "When are you meeting him?"

"Tomorrow."

"That's fast," he said. "I assume you want to go alone."

"'Want' to?" She laughed, sounding hollow and not at all like herself. "I have to or I'll never be rid of him." She walked over to the kitchen sink and looked out the window at the woods. "His ghost."

"Usa…"

"I'm leaving first thing in the morning, and I'm taking Bella's motorcycle," Usagi said, her eyes not moving away from the deep shadows of the forest.

_Time to stop running from the past._


	3. Begin

**Forever  
**Author: Krys Yuy  
Summary: AU. Usagi is blissful in her strange new relationship, but sometimes happiness isn't meant to last forever. Can her lovers prove otherwise? Threesome. Established relationship.  
Pairing/Characters: Alice/Usagi/Jasper, Edward/Bella  
Fandoms: Sailor Moon/Twilight  
Warning: Possible OOCness.  
Rating: R/T  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters used. This fic is purely for entertainment purposes only.  
Author's Notes: Set post-_Sailor Moon Stars_ and sometime post-_New Moon_. A fast update! The world is ending. Check outside your windows for meteors. And still, this story is not over! Why?! If this doesn't end in the next part or fifth part, I've officially gone loco. There's a bit more action in here, a couple flashbacks. Try not to be too confused with the opening scene. XP The other flashback towards the end of the chapter came from notes I have of a possible prequel. Like? Don't like? Let me know! What you say may determine if the prequel gets made or not. I'm still iffy. If you're wondering about status of chapters, check out the sidebar in my LiveJournal to see my progress. Or maybe follow me on Twitter (but be prepared for other randomness, mostly of the Smallville nature – not just fanfic stuff!).  
Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed Part 2: Angel of Serenity88, Moon Mage Goddess, Fire Dolphin, angel313, Sesshy's Mistress, akillingsworth, Sam, Cpt-J-Ss-bonnielass, Lady Light, princess moon shadow, Daphne Tomorrow, and hypa angel! Thank you for taking the time to review. Especially **Moon Mage Goddess** – your encouragement is so… encouraging! Lol. Thanks, hun.(Remember, if you leave a review and you have a FanfictionNet account, I will respond to you. However, I can't respond if you don't have private messages enabled, so please keep that in mind if you want a reply.)  
I hope y'all enjoy this installment! I had a lot of fun writing it, actually. Wish me luck with the end. If you are so inclined, please leave a review. It encourages me like whoa. Thanks!

* * *

Part 3: Begin

"Mamo-chan!"

Usagi happily threw herself into the arms of her boyfriend, oblivious to how he stiffened before returning her embrace. Neither did she notice that his hold was loose and his eyes closed off. They stood atop her favorite meeting spot – a bridge crossing over a large river that divided the Juuban district.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in _forever_!" she exclaimed. She gave him one more good squeeze before she pulled back, leaning against his arms as she beamed up at him.

"Not forever," Mamoru replied. He looked down at her, something flashing through his eyes before it disappeared. "Only a couple weeks."

"Way too long," she commented, shaking her head. "Summer is the time of freedom! It sucks that you're so busy."

Mamoru's hands dropped from her waist but she didn't particularly notice, keeping her own arms around him. "An internship will do that," he said. "It's only going to get worse when college starts up again."

"Yeah, but at least you'll be in Japan! I'm so glad you transferred back to Tokyo University," she said, leaning her head sideways on his chest. "Harvard would have been amazing, but after everything with Galaxia and Chaos… I'm relieved you're so close."

"Usako…"

She picked at the invisible creases on his white button-up shirt. "Two more years and then I'll be in college, too! And maybe, soon, after that -" She lifted her left hand and smiled at her heart-shaped engagement ring. "We can finally –"

"Usagi!" Mamoru stepped back, breaking out of her embrace.

Startled, Usagi looked up at him and for the first time, noticed the distance in his eyes. "Mamo-chan, what is it?"

Usagi held out her hand and moved towards him, but paused when he took another step back. A small sense of foreboding trickled down her neck, but she pushed it away. There was nothing to worry about! She was with her Mamo-chan. Everything would be fine.

She tilted her head to the side. "Mamo-chan?"

"Usako…" Her heart breathed a little easier at the sound of her nickname falling from his gorgeous lips. "There's something I need to tell you." He looked at a point above her shoulder and she frowned.

"You're okay, right? What's wrong?" Her concern grew when he was still unable to meet her eyes. "Mamo-chan –"

"Please," he interrupted, holding up his hand. "Please don't look at me like that."

Her brow furrowed. "I don't understand –"

"I'm leaving, Usagi," Mamoru said abruptly, finally meeting her eyes. The unexpected use of her first name jolted her. She stared back, shocked, and she remained frozen as he continued, "I've been accepted as an exchange student at a London university specializing in medicine."

"Europe?" she whispered, unable to believe what she was hearing. "You're going away again?"

Mamoru looked so much like he didn't want to say what came next, but he steeled himself. "There's something else."

The foreboding that had been a mere trickle turned into a full out flood. She held out both her hands in front of her as if that would stop the sudden ache in her chest. "No, wait –"

Usagi cut herself off as Mamoru stepped forward and grasped her left hand. She looked into his eyes and saw nothing of the warmth she remembered so fondly. There was only regret. Everything inside her stilled.

Mamoru held her left hand in both of his, studying each and every finger. She held her breath, waiting. Finally, he very quietly stated, "I'm not going to let destiny dictate my life, Usak- Usagi." His right index finger traced the outline of her heart-shaped diamond as he locked gazes with her. "I'm sorry."

She saw it in his face – the remorse and guilt. But what truly scared her was the resolution lurking behind his blue orbs. He had already made his decision.

Even though she suspected what lay ahead, she tried to delay the inevitable. "Wh- what are you saying?" she murmured.

Mamoru placed his index finger and thumb on either side of her engagement ring before he ever so slowly and ever so carefully slid it off. It fell into his palm and his fingers curled around it, a protective shell from her now prying eyes.

"It's over."

Usagi breathed in sharply, the damning words ringing again and again in her head. Her left ring finger felt empty and cold, and she clasped her hands together. "I –" Tears welled up in her eyes and she didn't bother stopping them. "I don't understand."

Mamoru tucked his hands in the pockets of his black slacks, looking as cool and guarded as she had ever seen him, though his eyes betrayed his tumultuous emotions. "So much of my life has been devoted to this battle between good and evil and this past life that continues to dictate our present. I need to find out who I am."

"You're my –" _Boyfriend. Prince. Lover. Soulmate._ "– everything." She reached out for him, but he kept his distance and the tears wouldn't stop falling. "All I need is you."

He turned and placed his hands on the railing of the bridge. His knuckles turned white with his clenched grip. "I died, Usagi," he began softly. "I died and there should have been no regrets. I've known your amazing love and I've seen our beautiful future. But there were regrets." He turned his head to the side to look at her. "This second chance you've given all of us – the Senshi and I – I don't want to have any regrets this time."

Usagi trembled, every word coming out of his mouth inconceivable. She was stuck in some kind of nightmare and nothing was waking her up. "This isn't happening," she denied, shaking her head again and again. "After everything that's ever happened to us, this connection that brought me to you, this-" She threw out her arms and gestured all around. "All this – it's our happily ever after."

"I'm not ready for happily ever after," he replied. He said everything firmly and with that touch of grace and diplomacy only royals could ever hope to achieve. But after knowing him for so long, she spotted the slight shaking of his hands. He continued, "There's still so much I want to see, do –"

"We can't do that together?" she gasped desperately through her tears.

Mamoru seemed torn as he regarded her before resolve schooled his features once more. She absolutely hated it. "I have to do this alone," he said. "You have to find your way, too, Usagi."

"It's Usako!" she snapped, close to hysterical. "Mamo-chan, please. I love you! Why are you doing this?"

"This is about having a choice," Mamoru explained in a low voice.

"And you don't choose me," Usagi clarified, the hole in her chest growing and growing.

His silence spoke volumes and she felt her heart break.

"Please don't do this," she murmured. She didn't have it in her to raise her voice, to demand he stay. All her energy was gone. "Please."

"I have to," Mamoru replied. "I'm sorry." For the first time, he stepped toward her. He placed his fingers under her chin lightly and tipped her head down. He very gently kissed her forehead. "I love you," he whispered. "Forgive me."

Mamoru's image blurred through her tears and she closed her eyes. His hand fell away from her. By the time she gathered the courage to look at him again, he was gone. Usagi allowed the sobs to take over and she crumpled to the ground, her hands finding unsteady purchase on the railings.

She would never be whole again.

–

Usagi was torn out of her painful memory as an all too familiar car crossed her path, forcing her to swerve Bella's motorcycle to a stop. She glared at the shiny silver Volvo, pulling up the visor of her helmet, as her best friend's bronze haired boyfriend slipped out of the front seat. He leaned forward between the space of the open door.

"And where are you off to?" he asked. He raised an eyebrow as he assessed her carefully.

"It's none of your business," Usagi replied. She hummed a random song in her head to keep Edward out. She kept the motorcycle running, tipping it to one side so her left foot balanced on the ground. "Get out of my way."

"Jasper and Alice suspected you might do something stupid," Edward commented. "They're on the main road, right at the edge of the border, back down that way."

Usagi was suddenly glad she had chosen to be careful, taking one of the many dirt paths out of La Push. _Thank you, Jacob._ She had gone a roundabout way to get to the main road, and hadn't bothered to get onto the paved road until she was a few miles away.

"You're being very cautious, Usagi," Edward observed, skimming the surface of her thoughts. "Lucky for my siblings that I was able to catch you."

"You didn't catch me," Usagi retorted, revving the engine. "You got in my way."

"Be rational about this," he said, lifting his hands peacefully. "Running away isn't going to solve anything."

"I'm not running away," she replied. _Finally._

"What does that mean?"

Usagi was in no mood to be interrogated by Edward. A sudden urge to get away engulfed her and she looked at the flawless vampire in front of her. _You told them._ It wasn't a question.

Edward lifted his cell phone for her to see. "They should be here soon," he replied.

"You're stalling me!" Usagi straightened, her grip tensing on the handlebars.

"Usagi –"

Placing her visor down again, she revved the engine louder and prepared to speed off. She saw Edward tense and before she knew it, she had shot past his car. Gasping, she turned around to see Edward unfolding from a crouch. He had pounced on the spot she had been a moment before, but had missed her. He spun around to stare after her in shock, and she mentally sent a prayer to Uranus as she turned to face the road again.

_Thank you for lending me your speed._

Somehow, Usagi knew Haruka was smiling wherever she and Michiru were in the world. The more road she put in between her and Edward, the faster his presence faded from her senses. Thankfully, she didn't feel either Alice or Jasper.

She couldn't see them. Not yet. They would only cloud her mind.

_I'll come back. I promise._

–

Alice's Volkswagen beetle came to a smooth halt next to Edward's Volvo. Jasper was out of the car and in Edward's face before Alice even opened her door. "What happened?" the honey-haired vampire demanded.

Edward stared past Jasper's angry face and towards the now empty stretch of highway. "She evaded me," he replied.

Jasper paused, his brother's genuine confusion and intrigue grazing him. "How?" Edward was fast, the fastest vampire among the Cullen clan. And Usagi – Usagi was human. He turned as he felt his wife's touch upon his arm.

"I saw her on Bella's motorcycle," Alice said. Her eyes were blank as she looked in the same direction as Edward. "She was able to maneuver right under his jump. And she was fast. Faster than should be possible." She shared a meaningful glance with him.

Usagi was human, there was no doubt of that. But Alice and Jasper had always suspected there was something more hidden beneath the surface. The way she had remained calm in the face of danger as well as being unperturbed by her discovery of vampires were a couple of many hints. Alice and Jasper had never asked, however. As her secret didn't seem to be a danger to the family, they had let it go. Temporarily.

"Seems she's holding out on you two," Edward commented.

Jasper growled, hackles rising. "And what do you mean by that?" he asked. _You don't know her – don't pretend you do!_

"Calm down," Edward replied, rolling his eyes. "I'm only stating the obvious."

_Brother dear, now is not the time to be irritating._ Alice smiled at him innocently when he glared at her. "Now boys, no fighting," she said, coming in between them. She looked at Edward. "Did she give away anything?"

"Usagi usually thinks quite loud," Edward replied, "but not this time. However, I was able to glean something about Uranus."

Jasper's confusion began to outweigh his anger and his tension lessened as a result. "The planet?"

"No." Edward shook his head, eyebrows furrowing. "A woman. Short sandy hair. Beautiful and handsome at the same time. Usagi was thanking her… for her speed."

"What?" Jasper looked towards Alice, but she looked as lost as him.

"The pup might know something," Edward commented. "He was in her thoughts briefly."

"That doesn't do us any good if he won't leave the reservation," Alice replied. "We can't break the treaty."

Edward's phone vibrated before anyone could comment. He flipped it open with a quick glance at the screen, smiling. "Yes, Bella love?"

Her voice came across loud and clear to the other two vampires standing by him. "Jacob and I are at the border."

"We're on our way." Edward closed his phone as he turned to his siblings. "Looks like you have your chance after all."

–

Jacob twitched as Bella continued to stare at him. They were parked in her truck on the side of the road, right outside the edge of the border. Bella's left hand was casually placed on top of the steering wheel with her right hand in her lap. She tapped her fingers, paused, and then tapped again. Her lustrous brown hair was tied back into a ponytail, and she was dressed in jeans and a printed T-shirt, complete with a thin black hoodie.

She was beautiful, even with her eyes narrowed in annoyance.

Jacob vaguely wondered if the pain in his heart would ever go away. He grit his teeth and looked out the truck's foggy window. _Again and again, I'm pulled to her. I must be a masochist._

"I can't believe you're not going to say anything," Bella finally said.

Jacob had one simple reply. "I promised."

"Jake –"

"She's not in any danger, Bells," Jacob interrupted, cutting her off. _Not the physical kind, anyway._ He wavered in his decision, but hardened his resolve. He had to trust that Usagi knew what she was doing.

"There's no way you can know that!"

"Don't be overdramatic," he retorted. He grabbed Bella's wrist before she could smack him. "You know you'll only hurt yourself."

"And yet, that still doesn't stop the urge," Bella replied with a glare.

"You know what?" Jacob really didn't have to deal with any of this. Usagi had never said he had to reassure her lovers of anything. "You can tell the bloodsuckers that Usa is safe and that she's coming back. I'm going home."

"No!" Bella put a hand on his arm as if that would stop him. He paused to see what she had to say. "You have to tell them."

He shrugged off her hand. "They'll believe you more than me," he retorted. "I should be sleeping in right now!"

Bella pursed her lips. "She told you, so you're telling them."

There was something about the way she wasn't quite looking at him that raised flags in Jacob's head. "You think your leech is going to pick it out of my head, don't you?" he accused.

Bella's averted eyes and twitch of her fingers was all the answer he needed.

"I can't freakin' believe this," he muttered. He restrained himself from kicking her door open, but settled for opening and closing it with a slam. He heard Bella quickly get out of her side of the truck.

"Jake, wait –"

Jacob stopped, but only because two cars appeared in the distance, coming towards them at dangerous speeds. He ran in front of Bella as they pulled onto the side of the road. They stopped just a few feet away, the Volkswagen right behind the Volvo. Bella's bloodsucker came out of the latter, while the pixie and the calm one exited the former. The stench of leech was immediately in the air and Jacob scowled, feeling his inner wolf start to twitch.

"Bella, get away from him!"

Edward's words had the effect of Jacob pushing his wolf further into himself. He would prove the bloodsucker wrong. He snarled, "I'm not the one she should be afraid of."

All his anger suddenly flowed out of him to be replaced with a sense of calm. The usually quiet leech – Jasper, as Usagi so often reminded him – stepped in between them and snapped, "Now is not the time."

Jasper turned his golden gaze on him, and the first thing Jacob noticed was the darker than usual color of the irises. Coolly, the bloodsucker asked, "Where is Usagi?"

Just as frostily, Jacob replied, "I have no idea." _A promise is a promise._

"He promised her he wouldn't say anything," Edward said, stepping up next to Jasper. His eyes were trained on Bella, who remained behind Jacob.

"We're worried about her," Alice said, coming up on Jasper's right side. She looked at Jacob entreatingly. "Please."

Jacob vacantly wondered if it cost the leeches to ask for his help. It didn't matter, either way. "She's coming back," he said. "She'll be back with you by the end of the day. Is that not soon enough?"

Alice whispered, "Don't be so sure." And by the pained looks on their faces, Jacob understood it cost them to admit _that_.

He struggled not to feel for them and focused on what he knew. "She left to take care of this guy for you two," he said grudgingly. "You don't trust her enough to come back?"

Alice gave him a hard stare. "If you knew someone you loved was getting into a volatile situation that could hurt them, would you just let them go?"

Her words brought back all the doubts Jacob had about letting Usagi leave. Could she handle seeing her ex-boyfriend again? _No, no, no - I trust her. My loyalty lies with her._

"He's not giving her up," Edward said. "And he's not directly thinking of her – I can't pick up anything."

Jacob had no time to be smug – _Can't use your stupid mind-reading this time, leech!_ – not when Jasper was, without warning, directly in front of him. He tensed instinctively and stepped back to put distance between them when all the fight left him. The anger that sprouted as he realized what was happening was swiftly suppressed as well, and Jacob found himself at Jasper's mercy.

Jasper stared at him unblinkingly and Jacob would have shivered at the intense gaze if all his feelings weren't being replaced by a sense of compliancy. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he should be enraged but Jasper was enforcing his full will upon him.

"Where is Usagi?" Jasper asked very quietly, seriously.

"Jasper –" Bella realized what was going on, but she was too late. Edward flashed to her and quickly brought her back to his side.

The words poured out of Jacob – all his defenses wasted under the true extent of the quiet vampire's powers. "She's meeting that bastard in Port Angeles," he answered sluggishly, his lethargy a result of Jasper's manipulation.

Jasper kept Jacob's will pliable. "Where in Port Angeles?" he asked.

"I don't know," Jacob answered inertly. He almost swayed on his feet. "She didn't say."

Alice placed a hand on Jasper's shoulder. "That's all we need to know," she said, glancing back at Edward.

Edward nodded. "I'll take care of it." He wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulders, but she shrugged him off.

"No."

"Bella, love –"

"I'm staying here." Bella rushed up to Jasper and Jacob, and pulled Jacob away. "Jasper, stop!"

Jacob knew the second Jasper let him go as his fury came out full force. "Son of a bitch!" he snarled. His wolf rippled inside him as Jasper and Alice ignored him, and in the next moment, they were in the Volkswagen.

"Jake, calm down –"

Jacob turned his betrayed eyes on Bella and she flinched. "Stay away from me," he whispered. He glowered at the Volkswagen as it drove off and then glared at Edward, who stood tense and rigid by his car. "The next time I see any of you, I'm ripping you apart!"

"Please, Jake –" There were tears in Bella's eyes and Jacob cursed the fact that his heart bled for her.

And even though it hurt him, he turned away from her and sprinted across the border, ignoring her cries.

–

"Love, come on." Edward reached for her, but Bella shook her head.

"Edward, I love you, but I have to be with Jake right now." Bella wrapped her hoodie tighter around herself as she got in her car.

"Bella, no! You can't be around him – he could hurt you!" Edward knocked on the window, obviously restraining himself from breaking it.

"Jake would never hurt me," Bella replied, turning on the engine.

"Bella –"

"If you love me, you'll let me be with my best friend right now," she said quietly, though she knew he could hear every word, "and you'll help your brother and sister find their heart."

Edward's hands dropped to his sides and Bella backed her truck up until she was over the border. She waited until Edward tore his gaze away from her and got into his Volvo. Their eyes met one more time, and though she trembled, she didn't have it in her to look away first.

Bella saw Edward sigh before he drove off and followed Alice and Jasper. Her tense fingers relaxed and she dropped her forehead against the steering wheel.

_Jacob…_

–

"Moonshine is not going to be happy when she finds out what you did to Jacob."

"I don't care," Jasper replied tightly. "As long as she's there to be mad at me." He watched the scenery streak by as Alice gunned it down the highway. "You didn't have any objections a minute ago."

"I still don't," Alice said with a shrug. She reached over and brushed his cheek briefly with her fingers. "Just making an observation."

Jasper closed his eyes at her touch, relishing in the small comfort. He took her fingers and brought it down to his lap, clasping her hand in his. "I can't be sorry if it brings us closer to her," he commented, giving her knuckles a kiss.

"Neither can I," Alice agreed, squeezing his hand.

Jasper absentmindedly stroked Alice's palm and returned to looking out the window, losing himself in one of his first memories of Usagi.

–

Jasper was only vaguely aware of the conversation his wife and siblings were having, hanging behind them as he held his breath discreetly. The scent of the humans was so sweet and alluring, but the utter chaos of teenage emotions – _lust, angst, confusion, anger, pain, sorrow, pleasure_ – nearly canceled it out. Not entirely, but it was enough to distract him most days. Their emotions went on and on, swirling all around him, and he had to keep himself in check.

Doing that while simultaneously resisting the temptation of their flowing nectar gave him the pained expression every student in Forks knew him by.

"I don't think that chick is the girl from your visions, Alice," Emmett commented, slinging an arm around Rosalie's shoulders.

His blonde wife inspected her nails. "Who are we talking about again?" she asked, already sounding bored.

"Baby Bells' new housemate, Rosie!" Emmett answered. "That girl from Tokyo or wherever."

"The depressed one with her hair pinned up under that awful hat?" Rosalie clarified.

"That's the one," Alice replied, frowning at the reminder of the foreign student's baseball cap. "It has to be her, though! My visions started getting murky the day before she showed up."

"But what's so special about her?" Emmett asked, scrunching his nose. "She smells like they all do. She isn't a singer."

Rosalie mildly added, "Edward can read her thoughts – something he would do a lot more of if he wasn't off with his human pet."

"She's clouding the future, that's what makes her special," Alice murmured, looking down at the ground, but fully aware of her surroundings. "But there's something else…"

Jasper observed his lovely wife – her graceful gait something that always entranced him. If there were ever a vampire more graceful than all the others, his Alice was the one.

Something bubbled along the periphery of his gift, making him pause. It was like a gentle burst of happiness, free and uninhibited. In that fleeting moment, it overshadowed all the nearby emotions of the other students. But before he could attempt to pinpoint it, it was gone.

Whoever it was, he or she was either no longer happy or had left the range of his ability. Jasper's eyes darted around, attempting to deduce who had changed, when he felt a tug on his arm. He looked down into his wife's fae-like face.

"Jasper?" Her tone was questioning, though there was a small smile on her face. "Come on." Alice twirled under his hand and towed him along.

They caught up to Rosalie and Emmett on the cement walkway leading to the doors of the main school building. As expected, people stayed out of their way, like there was some invisible field around them that no one could cross. Frankly, Jasper was glad for it. It kept temptation out of arms' reach. It was a small detail, but every little thing helped.

"Catch me if you can!" A somewhat high voice for a guy. Eric Yorkie.

"Eric! Give us back our tickets!" A sweeter voice, unusual in its irritation. Angela Weber.

Racing heartbeats were coming closer, and Jasper knew they were near and as expected, they darted around him and his siblings with only the barest of pauses. Eric's goal was for the door, Angela's was to catch any part of him.

But just as Jasper realized there was a third heartbeat pulsing erratically and getting uncomfortably closer, the owner of said heartbeat bumped against him and accidentally spilled her books all over the floor. Jasper had to stop so he wouldn't instinctively jump over them and go on his way.

The stranger fell to her knees in front of him, quickly scrambling to gather her notes and textbooks. There was something about the curve of her neck and the loose strands of blonde hair peeking out from beneath a baseball cap. It was on haphazardly, sitting awkwardly on her head. She should have been another faceless name in the crowd, but under her primary emotion of embarrassment, there were nuances of amusement and pleasure, tinged with something he couldn't quite place. She didn't seem to care about ripping her jeans or getting her yellow blouse dirty.

"Usa!"

Jasper looked up to find Eric looking in their direction, but at the floor, and he realized the frail human was talking to the girl. Eric held the door open and Angela was making her way back to help, but the girl was already pushing herself to her feet.

"Coming!" Her voice – different than before. Silvery and mellifluous, and not unlike their own.

With her books and papers gathered in her left arm, she turned around. As she did, she grabbed the carelessly placed cap's brim with her right hand and took it off while pushing her bangs back. Her blonde hair, a shade more golden than even Rosalie's, came spilling out and over her shoulders, stopping mid-back.

Jasper remained unmoved, though Alice gasped and several surrounding students echoed her.

Usagi Tsukino – that was her name, Edward's Bella had said – finally looked up with a sheepish smile on her face as she ran a hand through her long locks distractedly. And she was so unbelievably changed from the meek and dejected creature that first wandered Forks High's hallways that Jasper wasn't quite sure it was even her.

"Sorry for bumping into you," she said, voice soft and wholehearted. Her sheepish smile grew as she ducked her head, hands grasping at her cap. "I'm such a klutz!"

Embarrassment gave way to mirth and cheerfulness as laughter poured out of her, warming him.

Angela pulled on the sleeve of her blouse, and just as she was about to turn around, the silly, laughing blonde girl looked straight into his eyes and said, "See you around!"

Three simple words, a plain phrase of farewell, but it was the pure emotion behind them that made him start. It was said with sincerity and affection – the kind of affection reserved for friends and neighbors. There was no deception lurking behind her words – no poorly hidden lust or desire for him like certain other classmates and no trace of false politeness. Just a sincere token of friendly gentility.

Angela whispered in her ear: "I'll distract Eric, you come up from behind and get the tickets."

And then the most amazing thing happened.

Her sincerity and affection grew and blossomed once more into that unadulterated happiness he had felt earlier. Like before, it eclipsed all other emotion and she became the only one he could feel. Being in such close proximity to her heightened the connection and he soaked in the purity of it. It was like being drunk, if his foggy human memories were recalling that right, only this was a kind of drunk with picture-perfect clarity.

Her happiness was streaked with joy and pleasure and mischief, and as she turned around fully, her back now to him, her laughter sparkled with it. The light she emitted was none like he had ever encountered during his decades of existence.

He watched as she passed her books over to Angela so she could pin her hair back up. She was in the middle of a complicated twist as the doors closed behind her and the students inside the building blocked her.

Jasper kept staring at the door, and he wanted to follow her – follow that intoxicating light. The very fact that he desired it, desired it so badly, held him back. This mere slip of a human – what was she to make him feel this way?

Alice squeezed his hand. "I told you," she said, her tone distant and faraway. "She's special."

"More than special," Jasper murmured.

She was magnificent.

–

The image of Usagi – beautiful in her elation and delight – reminded Jasper of why he and Alice wanted always for her to be happy. When she was happy, they were, too, no matter how clichéd the notion was. It was true.

"Thinking about that first sleepover?"

Jasper glanced over at Alice, who looked back with an amused smile playing across her lips. "No, actually," he replied, "the first time she tripped in front of us." He returned her smile.

"Ah." Alice giggled, and his smile widened at the chiming sound. "Clumsy, that one," she commented. "And I still don't think I scolded her enough for that hideous hat. If she insisted on hiding her hair, do it fashionably."

Jasper chuckled. "I don't think that was the point, darlin'."

"There's no excuse for bad fashion," Alice replied with a tsk. "I'll have to take her out on another shopping trip soon."

"Alice?"

His wife locked eyes with him for a moment, taking her gaze off the road. "Yes, Jazz?"

He made a promise. "I'm not letting her go."

Perhaps it was selfish to think that way. But that didn't make a difference.

Alice smiled, love and determination flowing from her to him.

"Never."


End file.
